Question: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 6 = 8$
Explanation: Subtract $6$ from both sides: $(4x + 6) - 6 = 8 - 6$ $4x = 2$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{2}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$